


Ducky Cuffs

by Kathos



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathos/pseuds/Kathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my defense these really exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducky Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah I don’t own them, never will. 
> 
> A/N: thanks to all who have reviewed my fics: This is a unbound challenge response and was first published on fanfiction.net on May 17, 2004

“Rub-a-dub-dub two ducks in a tub?” Grissom asked confused.

“Yeah, two DB’s found in a tub. Came in while you were out getting our lunch.” Sara answered. 

“Right put these in the fridge and we can go.” He said handing her their sandwiches. She carefully put them on the top shelf so that any experiments Gris had in there would not drip on them. Though it would be his own fault she thought as she got her kit together. 

Brass was there when they arrived, ready to fill them in.

“So what we got?” Sara asked.

“Looks like a double suicide.” Brass answered.

“Don’t talk for the evidence, Jim. Let it talk for itself.” Grissom warned.

“I know, but it does look that way.” He countered. Sara made her way to the bathroom; the two bodies were in the large bathtub filled with water. They were sitting facing each other their legs intertwined; they looked as if they were just taking a bath. She walked closer looking for any possible evidence in the vicinity. However she couldn’t find any. She dusted for prints on the side of the bath, noting that it had been cleaned recently but still had some prints present. Grissom joined her in the bathroom after getting further details from Brass.

“Hey. So what have you found?” He asked her. She indicated the prints on the bath.

“Only a few prints looks like the bath was cleaned thoroughly recently but before they got in the bath. No obvious marks, no sign of disturbance. And it looks as though her hair isn’t even wet.” She replied. He looked thoughtfully at the female victim.

“It looks as if she never put her right hand in the water. But there is some sort of substance on her wrist.” He took a swab out of her kit next to him. Leaning carefully over the body he wiped the swab over the greasy substance on her forearm. 

“What does it look like to you?” Sara asked. Grissom frowned and shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know. 

“Best get it to Greg; he may be the only one who can tell us.” He said. 

They finished processing the bathroom to allow David to take the bodies away. The rest of the home was undisturbed. They made their way back to the lab, and went to give the samples to Greg. He was, as ever, in an exuberant mood. Though it was dampened by the presence of his boss in his lab. He was made nervous by the slightly imposing Gil Grissom.

“Hey Greg. Can you run this ASAP?” Grissom asked Greg.

“Sure thing boss. But why so urgent?” Greg asked his recent excursions into the field leading him to be more curious as to the reasons to rush certain samples. 

“He doesn’t know what it is and its bugging him.” Sara answered for him.

“No it’s a possible murder investigation that’s all. And don’t call me boss Greg.” Grissom retorted. It didn’t take long for the results to come through. 

“Well the sample contained Glucose syrup, sugar, water Gelatine, citric acid and trace amounts of beeswax. And before you ask, I have no idea what this all adds up to until you can give me something to compare it to I can’t help you.” Greg told them.

“Thanks Greg,” Greg left them alone to ponder the case, “So what do we have apart from a whole load of nothing. Doc said that they both ingested a poison hence no evidence of trauma but he isn’t sure what it was on. The stomach content had the same things in it that was contained in the sample analysed by Greg. We should go back to the scene now we have some idea what we are looking for.” Grissom said. They returned to the scene to ascertain the source of the substance.

Sara spotted a plastic wrapper under the bed, when she looked at it more closely it had the same substance on the inside as was on the female victim. Climbing over the bed she noticed several packets behind the headboard. Carefully she leant over to retrieve them. There were three packets there she pulled them out, one contained the contents list and as she saw, when she turned the packet over, the contents that caused the sample were also there. She started to laugh. Hearing the sound, Grissom came into the room. 

“Sara, you ok?” she was facing away from him in the centre of the bed. He was concerned now, “Sara what is it?” She turned round.

“Oh, it’s ok. I just figured out what was on the female victim’s arms.” She held up the packet. 

“Gummy Handcuffs!” He said amazed.

“Yep. Fruit Flavoured Gummy Handcuffs. Cuff ‘em on, eat ‘em off.” She read off the packet. He shook his head amazed. 

“You know the poison could have been put on these by the killer or one of the victims.” He stated.

“Murder, suicide. You think?” He appeared to be distracted. “Griss you ok?”

“Yeah, fine. Just why did they use these instead of, you know?” He went a delightful shade of red.

“Instead of what?” She asked innocently.

“Well, proper ones.” He replied.

“Why don’t you find out?” She countered. Worrying she had gone too far she went to get up but he stopped her and went to join her, slipping and landing roughly on top of her. He took advantage of this and kissed her, grabbing the cuffs at the same time. 

“I will, maybe with a pair we don’t think is poisoned though.” He mused.

“Is that a fact?” She enquired smiling. He then grabbed her wrist placing it above her head.

“It’s a promise.” He countered returning her smile, pulling her roughly closer to him. 

And then the bed's legs snapped in half.


End file.
